oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Catherby
Catherby Teleport Camelot Teleport |guild = None |race = Humans |map = }} Catherby is a small town located southeast of and west of . It is a town and is the ultimate "go to" town for fishermen of all levels due to the vast varieties of available on its shores. It is also a popular town for due to the vast amount of trees to the west of the town. To the east of Catherby is White Wolf Mountain. This area can be deadly to low-level players as level 25 and level 38 inhabit the area. To the west of Catherby is Camelot and and to the southwest is the mighty city of , the capital of . Catherby has multiple fishing spots and allows you to catch a wide variety of . The fish you are able to catch in Catherby are: , , , , , , , , , and . Getting there * * from the * s Features *A that is usually a good place to store . *Spots for with , , s and s. *A . *A . *An to that provides a quick link between both of the towns. *An Agility grapple shortcut from the to Catherby. *Transportation to other docks by either purchasing items from traders or . *A convenient for . *Two sources. * s and s for . *The can be bought from inside his for 99,000 . Shops * * * * * Catherby farming patches To the north of Catherby lies a large that is used in . There are two s for growing s, one for growing various s used in and one for growing flowers to help protect your other produce. Wandering nearby is, as usual, a handy . Players who have completed medium, hard or elite tasks of the will get a higher yield from the herb patch; 5% for medium, 10% for hard an 15% for elite tasks. Wearing Kandarin headgear while harvesting is not required for the increased yield. Dantaera is the master farmer of the Catherby farming patches. She will happily look after your crops for you, for a fee of course. She also runs a small farming shop. Here is what she offers: * - 25 coins * - 35 coins * - 15 coins * - 25 coins * - 15 coins * - 15 coins There is also a located southeast of Catherby near . Here, you can grow your own s. Catherby Shore fishing spots This place is by far the best place to fish in RuneScape if your level is 68 or lower. There are where you can use , , s and s to catch almost any type of . Of course, you can't fish , , and here though. Taverley Dungeon to Catherby agility grapple shortcut South of the Catherby on the shore is another . This shortcut allows you to grapple across from the to the shores of Catherby. To use this shortcut you need a and level 29 , level 36 Agility and level 22 . White Wolf Mountain Agility grapple shortcut Near the on the shores of Catherby is an , which allows you to grapple up a small cliff. To use this shortcut you need a and level 35 , level 32 Agility and level 35 . You also need to have completed the . The houses of Catherby In the small two-story house directly south of the is an . This is used during the quest. Upstairs in this house is a spawn. To the east of this house is another house. This house belongs to a man named . He is met during the quest. Inside his house is a and . There are also , , , and spawns in his house too. To the east of Caleb's house is another house, containing three strange chests that are locked up in a cage. There is a house to the east of the bank with a range. This range is often used as it is very close to the . Trader Stan's Catherby Charter Post From here, you can to take you to the following places: * - trip will cost 480 coins. * ( ) - trip will cost 480 coins. * - trip will cost 1,600 coins. * - trip will cost 3,500 coins. (You need to start the to be able to sail here.) * - trip will cost 1,000 coins. * - trip will cost 3,200 coins. (You need to complete the quest to be able to sail here.) * - trip will cost 1,600 coins. * - trip will cost 1,750 coins. (You need to complete the quest to be able to sail here.) *:Note: By wearing a , you will only be charged half of the above prices. If you have complete both the Cabin Fever quest and you wearing a ring of charos (a), you will only be charged a quarter of the above prices. Quests start points in Catherby * - Talk to the dwarf at the entrance to the tunnel under located north-east of Catherby. Monsters in and around Catherby * (level 2) * (level 2) * (level 15) * (level 25/38) Category:Kandarin *